Happy Ending
by mr. jensen ackles
Summary: Tragedy befalls Clark Kent, and it's up to Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan to bring him back.


**Happy Ending**

Chloe Sullivan felt a sadness wash over her as she saw Lois Lane give Clark Kent a hug as she entered his hospital room.

He lay in the rough bed, itchy and hot. "Lois. . ." He managed to say, his eyes half-lidded, "I'm glad. . . you made. . . it. I needed. . . to talk to. . . you."

"I'm just going to get some coffee." Chloe said, excusing herself as she received a look from her cousin, her senior one year. Sometimes she felt like Lois treated her like a child just because she happened to be a year younger. Closing the door behind her, Chloe walked down the hall and turned a corner.

"How you holdin' up, Smallville?" Lois asked, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I should be fine," He answered, breathing heavily.

"You were shot, Clark. It's not something you just get over." She told him, frowning in concern. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"My father will... heal me." He told her, moving to sit up.

"Mr. Kent?" Lois asked, "I'm sure he'll support you, but I don't think he can just heal you."

"Not my dad. My father." He answered, "My biological father... you see, I'm not from around here, Lois. I'm from a planet called Krypton. I was shot with a Kryptonite bullet, and... it's taking it's... toll... on me... it's the meteor rocks, Lois. The meteors are Kryptonite, part of my planet. I came down in a spaceship with the meteors... in '89."

He reached for her hand, taking one, and holding it tightly. He raised it to his slightly blue lips and kissed it.

"You're my best friend, Lois... I needed you to know this so you can help me..." He coughed violently before regaining his composure, "Kryptonite is my weakness. Chloe knows this, too. When I'm gone, I need you to get rid of them. If you have any problems, go to the caves. My father, Jor-El, will help you with them." He paused for a moment, letting her soak it in. "I'm going to die, Lois... you need to tell my parents not to worry... and Lana that I regret everything... and I need you to know that I will return as Kal-El... he's who you met two years ago... and..." He coughed again.

"What is it, Clark?" Lois asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you." He admitted, "I have for a long time."

"Don't go, Smallville." She exclaimed, seeing his eyes glaze over slightly, "Don't die on me!" She felt his hand go rigid, and knew he was dead. She held back her tears, barely. She knew what she had to do.

"Chloe," She said firmly as her cousin walked back into the room, "It's time we do something for Clark."

Chloe nodded, knowing what had happened to Clark. "Alright."

"Come down with me to the caves. I'll explain everything." Lois said, pulling her cousin out of the room by the hand.

Clark's been saving her since they met. It was time she saved the man she loved.

Flashlights were shining along the symbols on the cave wall, the owner of the lights Chloe and Lois.

"How long have you known about Clark?" Lois asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Since Alicia," Chloe said quietly, "I couldn't tell anyone, Lois. Not even you."

"So that was the secret." Lois said, offering her a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I was leaving for Met U, and you asked me that if you knew something about someone that they didn't want you to know, would you tell them?" Lois told her, "I asked you if it hurt anyone, and you said no."

"And you told me that if I cared for them, I should let them tell me on their own." Chloe said fondly, "I didn't expect that from you."

"I remember."

Lois' gaze fell on one symbol. It was glowing a light red. "Chlo, check this out." She walked over to it.

"What, this?" Chloe asked, going over to the one next to it.

"No--" But as she touched it, a warming sensation came over her and a whiteness surrounded her. She opened her eyes, and she realized ice was surrounding her.

A cough broke her from her thoughts and she turned to find Chloe next to her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Fortress of Solitude," Chloe answered, "Clark was transported here during the meteor shower. I was too, but he took me to the Yukon..."

They both fell dead silent as they spotted a woman standing in front of them, two babies in her arms. Next to her was a man, holding two more babies.

The cousin just looked at each other, disbelieving looks etched on their faces.

"What the hell?" They both exclaimed in unison before a blue light shot out, going through both of their stomachs.

Kal-El floated in the middle of the chamber, naked, watching the two women. So, this is what Jor-El had planned for them. He was going to send them back in time to stop his death. . . He frowned, suddenly realizing he needed to be reborn.

"No, Kal-El." Jor-El said, "Not now, my son."

Kal-El nodded, suddenly clothed in red and blue clothes. It was that of Krypton.

Kal-El watched with mild interest as the two girls disappeared, being taken to a month ago July 2006.

Lois landed on top of her cousin with a groan.

"What the heck are you two doing?" A bewildered Clark asked, his eyes wide in confusion. It wasn't everyday you found the two women on the floor of his loft--on top of each other.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked groggily.

Lois nudged her cousin in the side. "Hey, Smallville." She climbed off of her cousin.

"What day is it? What am I doing here? Who am I? What am I?" Chloe asked, dramatically.

Lois kicked her cousin in her side, giving Clark a smile. "Forgive her, she's. . . okay, I don't know what the hell she is. Get up."

"Oh. Okay." Chloe got up, wiping herself off, "Seriously, what day is it? I totally blanked. How bizarre." She wore a blank look on her face to fit her lie.

"It's July Fourth." Clark answered, cocking an eyebrow at them, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. . . " Chloe said, rembering the events to this night, "Listen, we know you're from Krypton!" She blurted out.

Lois' eyes widened and her lips thinned into a straight line. "Way to go, Chlo." She whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark said.

"It's true, Smallville... or should I say Kal-El?" Lois said, "Now listen, we're from the future. A month, actually. You see, this guy's plotting to kill you with a Kryptonite bullet. You get shot, and you die a day later in the hospital."

Clark's eyes were wide, his mouth hung open, and he was silent.

"Uh... Clark?" Lois poked him lightly with the toe of her shoe. He fell backwards, out cold. He fell through the floor, landing on the ground under the platform. The two women let out small yelps and ran down the stairs quickly to help him.


End file.
